Without A Clue
by Romana4Ever
Summary: It is now day two. The Doctor must solve a mystery as well as stop a horde of deadly insects. But after he solves one problem he discovers an even greater problem from his past. The Doctor must make a defiant stand against the Guardians in order to save an old friend.


Doctor Who Alternate Series 7 Story 2  
Without A Clue

.

The Doctor opened his eyes. Over fifteen hours have past. The Doctor tried to push the events of yesterday out of his mind. He knew he needed to focus on the events of today. Whatever they might be.

A few feet away was the Doctors temporality assigned Companion. A Star that had been contained inside of a Human Like Body. She didn't seem pleased.

The Doctor sensed something was amiss. He quickly scrambled to his feet and hurried over to her.

"So what's on the schedule today? Or shouldn't I ask?" The Doctor cheerfully queired.

"There is nothing to be so cheerful Doctor." Star responded. "Today is going to be a little different. I cannot tell you what lies ahead. Know this though, I cannot tell a lie." Star said emphatically.

.

With those ominous words The Doctor started stretching his limbs. His mind raced as he tried to imagine what this day's task would entail.

He soon found his answer.

The Red Gaurdain began speaking through Star.

"Doctor, you completed yesterdays task with relative ease. Did you learn anything about the one you claimed was your equal?" The Red Guardian was clearly mocking him.

"Well yes, that River is too far gone but she is still the daughter of two of my friends and for their sake, I will continue to look after her." The Doctor answered somewhat defiantly.

"One day soon, you will find it hard to resist killing her." The Red Guardian said. "You will never trust her again. At least not fully."

"And one more thing. Why do the Guardians blame her for what the scientists were planning. Harldy seems fair." The Doctor remarked.

"She is the one who commisioned the creation of that weapon in the first place. That weapon was not meant to be invented for another 500 years. She told them how to assemble it. She thought she could manipulate time. She was wrong." The Red Guardain said.

"Well I managed to change it back now haven't I? So the time line remains intact." The Doctor said a tad smug. "And as far as the universe is concerned, there are no Time Lords at all."

"Despite the childish attempts of Miss Oswald to remove all knowledge of you from the Daleks, the reality is this only worked on the Daleks within a few million light years. There are billions of Daleks well out of range of that scan wipe so you are not as anonymous as you would like to think." The Red Guardian admonished The Doctor.

"Well, being unknown to even a few billion Daleks is something, isn't it?" The Doctor joked.

"Enough of your infantile humor Doctor. Today we decided to change things up a bit. There will be a small mystery connected with your task. And I do mean small. If you figure out what the mystery is, we will reward you with a prize of our choosing. Understood?" The Red Guardain asked.

"So if I'm a good boy you'll reward me with some sweets?" The Doctor asked. "What if you just skip with patting me on the head and just tell me what you've got in store for me?"

"Your approval is not required Doctor. You're getting back some of the very arrogance that has blinded you to your own corruption." The Red Guardian warned.

"Yeah, well the way I figure it, if I'm going to be punished, it might as well be for being true to whom I am." The Doctor shot back as he started pacing back and forth as he spoke.

"Even if your arrogance leads to the death of trillions of innocent people? Including those whom you claim to care about?" The Red Guardian inquired.

This stopped the Doctor in his tracks.

"What do you mean? How Could my arrogance lead to anyone's death?" The Doctor demanded. He moved closer to Star. "Whose deaths? I want to know!"

"I'm gratified we have your attention again Doctor. Perhaps now you won't be so quick to turn down the chance at bonuses. Bonuses which could mean the difference between life and death for many people." The Red Guardian cautioned him.

"Okay, what is my task for today?" The Doctor humbly asked.

"It begins on Planet Kreone in the year 5047." The Red Guardian announced.

"When do we leave?" The Doctor asked.

"We are already here Doctor. We moved you here during your rest. We knew you wouldn't object. Not in the long run. And as for your companion. The Red Guardian motioned to some trees a few feet away. "He is here."

The Doctor turned around to see STEVEN TAYLOR. A smile broke out on the Doctor's face.

"Steven Taylor you old dog. What are you doing here? Well I know what your doing here. Hello! Welcome to planet Kreone."

Steven Taylor looked somewhat confused. "Excuse me but who are you?"

"Don't you recognize your old friend The Doctor?" The Doctor teased. "Well not quite as old looking even though I am quite a bit older."

Noting the confused look on Steven's face the Doctor added.

"Gets rather confusing, even to me sometimes, but still your here and I'm here so let's make the most of this. Right?"

"Well if you say so, Doctor. And who is this young lady?" Steven inquired.

The Doctor stood silently looking at Steven for a moment before turning to Star and introducing her.

"Yes, this is Star. She is used as a conduit by the Guardians. And before you ask, yes, she is a bona-fide Star."

Steven shook his head incredulously. "Your putting me on. A Real Star? No way! That's impossible."

"Yes, well maybe for most but not for the Guardians. So come now, Steven Taylor, let's get started, shall we? Of course we must first find out what our task is, or am I too just figure it out like yesterday?" The Doctor asked.

"Today, you and Steven Taylor must stop an insect infestation of highly poisonous insects. It won't be easy. The city is a little over two kilometers Northwest from here and the hoard is Fifty kilometers from here and gaining rapidly"

"Very well. What do you say Steven Taylor? We can do it! We've done the impossible before, you and I?" The Doctor asked as he slapped Steven on the back.

"Well yes, more or less. But come on Doctor. Stop an entire horde of insects? Sounds pretty near impossible." Steven stated emphatically.

"Well that just means we will have to work a little faster, won't we Steven Taylor? So come on. We can do this." The Doctor said playfully.

.

The Doctor took off running towards the city with Steven and Star close behind. They soon found themselves standing in the middle of the city. It appeared to be a fairly advanced society. They looked the town over.

"So Doctor where should we start? I can't imagine how we could possibly stop an insect infestation." Steven lamented.

"Come on, that's not the Steven Taylor I know. The Steven Taylor I know always believes there was a way. No matter what the odds." The Doctor reminded him.

"Well if you say so Doctor, but I also remember several tight spots we got ourselves into. Like the Celestial Toymaker? Remember him?" Steven asked.

"Remember him? Of course I do. " The Doctor said.

"How about afterwards when you broke your tooth on some of the candy Dodo gave you? Steven pointed out.

"I seem to recall looking up Doc Holiday and wound up getting mistaken for him." The Doctor Replied.

"Too bad you never came back for a visit." Steven remarked.

"Yes. That was remiss of me, wasn't it, Steven?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor shouldn't you focus on stopping the horde of insects?" Star asked.

"Of course! Now let's see," The Doctor mused as he started walking about the town.  
Star and Steven followed.

.

As they walked about The Doctor suddenly notices a man holding a scanning device.

"Look." The Doctor said to Steve pointing to the gentleman with the scanner. "I think that's the best place to start. What say you, Star?"

"Don't bother this time Doctor. I have to stay out of this. This is between you and this person." Star said matter-of-factly.

The Doctor raced over to the gentleman followed by Steven and Star. At first The Doctor merely glanced over the man's shoulder. After a few moments the Doctor grabbed the scanner.

"Are you sure of these readings?" The Doctor demanded of the flabbergasted man.

"Who are you and how dare you steal my equipment?" The man sputtered.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the man.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Steven and Star. Now answer the question. Are you sure of this reading?" The Doctor demanded.

"Of course I'm sure. That's the same reading our radar has been picking up for the last three days. And a Doctor of what?" The man wanted to know.

"Practically everything." The Doctor said immodestly.

"How modest." The man said sarcastically. "So what does your 'expertise' make of the readings then?"

"If these readings are correct Doctor?" The Doctor paused to inquire of the mans name.

"Professor Sage." He replied. "And your?"

"The Doctor, just the Doctor and this would be Steven Taylor and Star. Just Star." The Doctor said.

Professor Sage barely grunted a response to Steven and Star.

"So what do you make of these readings Doctors?" Professor Sage demanded.

"That a horde of deadly wasps are less then three days away from the town." The Doctor said.

"Wasps? Wasps are annoying and their sting is sting is a bit painful. I thought they were only deadly to those who suffer from a severe allergic reaction. Surely this entire population is not allergic, are they?" Steven asked

"These are alien Wasps Steven." The Doctor reminded him.

"Well do you have any ideas how to stop them? We've beaten our heads trying to figure out a way to stop them without killing them." Professor Sage said.

"Why not?" Steven asked. "Kill them, I mean? If it's a matter of kill or be killed, I say we should get some really heavy duty insecticide and be done with them."

"The insects have every right to live, young man. But not here around our people. For some reason the numbers are higher this year then they've ever been." Professor Sage said.

"Something must have happened to their natural predator." The Doctor guessed.

"The question is how to stop them?" Professor Sage insisted.

"The short-term solution is to build a force-field." The Doctor said.

"And how on earth do we build that?" Steven demanded to know.

"With the help of Professor Sage of course. We will need equipment like tiny metal antennas, wiring, insulation, rubber, sensors to measure electrical current, and of course something to attach it all to. Any suggestions on the latter Professor Sage?" The Doctor asked.

"We could, in this emergency, attach the it to the cities power supply. They won't be best pleased but I think we have no choice." Professor Sage sighed.

"Excellent. Let's get started. You lead the way Professor." The Doctor suggested.

The Professor quickly led them to his lab. The Doctor scoured through his equipment and found everything he required.

With some help from Steven and the Professor The Doctor was able to assemble a portable force-field.

"Now all we have to do is hook it up to the cities power supply as you suggested Professor." The Doctor said.

"It's this way Doctor." The Professor said.

The Doctor, Steven and Star all followed Professor Sage. He led them to the main power grid of the entire city.

The Doctor in no time had the force-field connected.

"And sending." The Doctor said as he activated the force-field.

At first there was nothing but then the Doctor quickly spotted the loose wire and quickly attached it. The force-field sprang to life.

"You did it Doctor! You did it!" The Professor cheered. "How can we ever thank you?"

"No need. You might say it was my job to help." The Doctor noted the slight hurt look in the Professors face so he quickly added. "And of course it was my pleasure to help such a magnificent city like this but alas, we must say farewell and until we meet again." The Doctor enthusiastically shook the Professors hand.

Steven shook hands with the Professor as well as did Star.

"Will I ever see you again Doctor?" The Professor asked.

"Not likely." The Doctor said as he took off for the city gate.

"He means he has places to go and other planets to visit." Steven added as he followed after the Doctor.

Star stayed behind for a few seconds as she turned to the Professor.

"I think you may see the Doctor, sooner then you might think." Star said cryptically.

And then she turned and left.

.

Outside the city gate The Doctor rested against the city wall. Steven joined him while Star simply stood nearby.

"Well that was quite an adventure, wasn't it Steven Taylor?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, it wasn't as exciting as our usual adventures but I guess it will do. That was record time, though, half an hour." Steven mused.

"Yes, yes, it was. I don't normally solve problems that quickly, now do I Steven Taylor?" The Doctor demanded playfully.

"Well, generally speaking, you used to take quite awhile to solve them. I suppose you're going to tell me that you purposely drew out our adventures?" Steven chuckled.

"Half an hour, yes that is something. By the way Steven Taylor, how much time would I have had left?" The Doctor queried.

"Well, I'd say at least two and half hours." Steven responded.

"Well thank you for that Steven Taylor. You know its really a shame." The Doctor said with a tinge of regret in his voice.

"What's that Doctor?" Steven asked.

"That the real Steven Taylor couldn't be here! That's what!" The Doctor said as Steven looked confused. "Oh never mind the feigned confused look, whoever you are. If there is one thing I know, it's my companions." The Doctor insisted.

The Doctor moved closer to Steven.

"Look, I don't know who or what you are, but I know for a fact that the real Steven Taylor would have never in a million years so readily accepted me as the same Doctor he traveled with. The man was loyal as they come but if he had one failing and that was he was extremely stubborn." The Doctor said.

Before Steven could say anything, The Doctor continued.

"And he knew that I had trouble steering the Tardis in those days, before I got it fixed. He would have never asked why I never came back for a visit." The Doctor exclaimed.

Steven kept trying to say something but The Doctor wouldn't let him.

"And one more thing, No one mentioned how long this task was to last to you, so how could you have possibly have known I still had two and a half hours left? Answer me that, whoever you are!" The Doctor demanded.

"Very good Doctor. We did try to trick you. I guess this wasn't such a good disguise after all. I am the Beige Guardian." As he spoke he transformed from Steven Taylor to The Beige Guardian.

The Beige Guardian was tall, with a face like a Hispanic man with long flowing hair and a boyish face. He wore a beige robe and had beige sandals.

"You did very well Doctor. I didn't think you would see through my disguise so quickly." The Beige Guardian said a bit miffed.

"So why didn't you send the real Steven Taylor. Where is he?" The Doctor asked.

"That is not your concern Doctor. You need to focus on your forthcoming tasks." The Beige Guardian said mildly. "However you have earned a reward for your solving of the mystery as promised."

Star suddenly turned around.

"Why don't you tell him." Star demanded.

"How dare you speak to me with such insolence. Don't forget we created you." The Beige Guardian reminded her.

"Actually you didn't. The Ultimate did. You Guardians merely created a container to hold my essence." Star argued.

"What's going on here? What has happened to Steven?!" The Doctor demanded to know.

"Will you tell him or shall I?" Star asked definitely.

"What?" The Beige Guardian seemed to listening to someone else. "What do you mean, you agree with her? She's just a Star. And what of the other tasks The Doctor must attend to?"

"You said that I would have one task a day! I've solved today's task." The Doctor reminded him.

The Beige Guardian listened some more to the unheard voices.

"Very well. Doctor, about five years after you left Steven Taylor on Kylos, The Elders rebelled and they imprisoned him and then shortly thereafter, they executed him." He explained to a shocked Doctor.

"I demand you take me to him! Right now! I refuse to do another task unless you agree to my demand!" The Doctor raged.

"Then Star will detonate Doctor. Do you want the deaths of millions of innocents on your hands?" The Beige Guardian asked him.

"Do you?!" The Doctor shot back.

The Doctor and the Beige Guardian stared at one another for several uncomfortable seconds.

Just as the Beige Guardian was about to speak he appeared to receive more telepathic messages from the other Guardians.

"Oh come now, you're not going to give into the Doctors demand? I thought we were here to teach him some humility?" He said aloud. "True, this isn't about himself but about a friend."

"You should consider yourself very lucky Doctor. The Guardians could have just as easily voted against you. What?" The Beige Guardian sounded annoyed. "That was hardly my fault. I did the best I could. I had to give him some clues I wasn't the real Steven, otherwise it would have hardly been fair. Oh very well. Doctor, Star, hold on. I must personally transport you to planet Kylos. Here we go."

Next thing The Doctor knew, he was on planet Kylos. A planet he hadn't been on for many years. Not much had changed since he left. As the Doctor looked around he noted Star seemed to be strangely silent.

"Star are you okay?" The Doctor asked.

"She is well Doctor, she is now arguing on your behalf, that we went back on our word." The Beige Guardian explained.

"What word would that be?" The Doctor demanded.

"Our promise to provide you with a companion from your past for each of your tasks." The Beige Guardian seemed amused by this latest development.

"See, how you like it?" The Beige Guardian asked the unseen Guardians.

The Beige Guardian smiled.

"Well Doctor. It seems you have quite the champion in Star. She has won the debate and I will now attempt to find you a real companion to help you to rescue Steven Taylor. Oh, one more thing Doctor." The Beige Guardian said.

"Yes?" The Doctor inquired.

"You will have only two and a half hours to attempt this rescue. After that, you will be taken away from here." The Beige Guardian said.

Then he started communicating telepathically with someone.

"Hello. Don't be afraid. I am called the Beige Guardian. You most likely never heard of my race during your travels with the Doctor but The Doctor and I are known to each other. In fact he stands before me." The Beige Guardian said.

He pauses as if listening.

"Yes and no. It is the same Doctor but he is no longer looks the same. He is a Time Lord. Time Lords when injured or when their bodies are worn out can regenerate. This means they can change their appearance as their body cells are rejuvenated. The personality and body changes but the memories and the moral code remains the same. He needs your help concerning a man known as Steven Taylor. He,"The Beige Guardian stops and is momentarily flustered. "Very well. I will be bringing you to Kylos in less then five seconds."

"She must have been quite a companion, Doctor. She doesn't even know what you need help doing and already she has agreed to come." The Beige Guardian said.

"Doesn't surprise me at all. I only travel with the best." The Doctor boasted.

"Indeed." The Beige Guardian said. "She, is now here. Turn around Doctor."

The Doctor turned around and saw Dodo Chaplet! The Doctor rushed to her side!

"Dodo! It is so good to see you again! After the way you took off without a proper good-bye." The Doctor exclaimed.

"Well after being hypnotized and all those crazy adventures and," She stopped suddenly. "Hold on! It is you! Your the Doctor!" Dodo fairly shouted.

"Well, of course it's me. Who else would I be?" The Doctor quipped.

"But your so, young." Dodo said.

"Why is it the first thing everyone says? Oh, your so young Doctor." The Doctor mocked. "I'm over one-thousand years old." He shouted.

"Well, your grumpy as ever." Dodo said in a teasing tone of voice.

"Oh ho, you want to talk grumpy," The Doctor began when Star interrupted.

"Doctor, Steven?" Star reminded him.

"What? Oh yes! We have to hurry. The time were in now Dodo, is about five years after we left him. You, he'll remember. But as for me," The Doctors voice trailed off.

"Oh of course he'll remember you. How could anybody forget you?" Dodo asked.

"Of course he'll remember me, but not this me. You remember how stubborn he was?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh yes." Dodo chuckled. "Unlike you, who was always so agreeable."

"Never you mind, now. We need to figure out how to get into the prison and free Steven. We have about two and half hours." The Doctor informed her.

They quickly make their way through the jungle and put together a plan to help Steven escape along the way.

"There's the back entrance Doctor. But they are monitored by security cameras." Dodo warned.

" And they'll have most likely added even more security to protect it. Even if we can't see it, it's probably there." The Doctor warned. "Star? Can you help out? Even a little?" He asked.

"I can a little Doctor. But the main rescue has to be done by the two of you. It's only right. Besides, I would have hardly recommended Dodo if I didn't think she could be of some real assistance." Star said.

"But he, oh that lying devil. He said he, that son of a dragon hump" The Doctor clearly was annoyed. "Hey can you disable the cameras?"

For answer Star focused a narrow stream of heat towards them causing them to melt slightly.

"You forget Doctor. I do not lie. Some of the Guardians do." Star reminded him after she was done.

"Oh my goodness. When The Doctor said you were a star, I thought that was just some new race I never heard of. Not an actual Star." Dodo exclaimed.

"She's the real deal." The Doctor quipped.

"Doctor? How are we going to get Steven out of here? We don't have your Tardis to escape in." Dodo asked.

"Escape?!" The Doctor is indignant until he suddenly remembered. "Oh yes, I often just ran away when the going got tough during my early years of exploring. Well no more. I now stand and fight. To the finish." The Doctor said adamantly.

"Well, that's certainly a change, I must say." Dodo remarked.

"Well I was old. I didn't think about the Elders or Savages lapsing back into their old patterns. Okay?" The Doctor snapped.

"Okay Mr. Grumpy pants." Dodo responded.

"Don't call Mr. Grumpy Pants. Now try to keep up." The Doctor said rudely.

"You'll have to forgive the Doctor. He's been in a relatively bad mood since regenerating this last time. " Star said unsympathetically.

"So ultimately nothing changes." Dodo laughed.

"Come on. They're probably holding Steven in the lower dungeons. I remember Jano mentioning something about them last time we were here." The Doctor said.

"But how do we get the Elders and the non-elders working together again?" Dodo demanded.

"Yes. Can't leave them squabbling like school children, now can we?" The Doctor agreed.

They make their way into the city through the back entrance and down the corridor.

"You know Doctor. Last time we were here," Dodo began to say before the Doctor interrupted her.

"You know I just realized. We have no idea where the dungeons are." The Doctor said in a loud whisper. "We never saw them when we were here. I presume they are somewhere underground but how to access them."

The Doctor looked around trying to get his bearings.

Star smiled and walked over to a nearly hidden panel and opened it.

She waved Dodo over to the panel. Dodo couldn't help smiling.

"Uh, Doctor." Dodo said.

"Not now, I think I nearly got it." The Doctor said as he tapped the wall. "It's got to be somewhere along,"

The Doctor suddenly noticed the open door.

"Right. Here it is." He walked through it while Star and Dodo just stood there looking at each other shaking their heads.

The Doctor popped his head out.

"Well come along. We haven't got all day." He said a bit irritably.

Dodo just shook her head.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same." Dodo said as she followed the Doctor.

Star followed close behind and shut the door behind her.

They moved along the dungeon area.

"Steven?" Dodo quietly called out. "Steven are you down here?"

"Dodo? Is that you?" Came an incredulous voice from a corridor to the right.

Everyone rushed down the corridor and stopped in front of Steven's cell. He looked tired but otherwise well.

"Whoa. Quite a reception committee you've brought." Steven remarked. "Who are they?"

"You'll never going to believe this but this man here." Dodo began as she put her hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Is the Doctor."

"What Doctor? He's not our Doctor." Steven said eying the Doctor suspiciously.

This made the Doctor laugh.

"Yes! Now this IS the reaction I expect from the real Steven Taylor." The Doctor practically crowed. "Hello Steven. Don't you worry. We'll have you out of here in no time."

Steven looked puzzled.

"Dodo who is this man. Is he insane?" Steven demanded to know.

Dodo laughed.

"It is the Doctor." Dodo insisted. "The Doctor comes from a planet called Gallifrey. And Gallifreyans can change their appearance when injured or really old."

"But that's just too incredible." Steven insisted. "I mean a person can't just go around changing their face like that."

Meanwhile The Doctor was pointing at the bars as if indicating something to Star.

"Just a bit of heat here should do the trick." The Doctor said.

"Very well." Star agreed.

"Why not?" Dodo quipped. "Movie stars do it all the time."

"Yes, maybe. But their entire body too?" Steven asked. "Come on what sort of game is this?"

He notices Star burning through the bars with her bare hands.

"Whoa! What is she?!" Steven asked.

"She's a star." Dodo said matter-of-factly.

"Okay maybe I've already died and gone to Heaven." Steven said.

"Not quite." Star said. "You really are a stubborn man Steven."

Star finished burning through the bars and then she pulled them back.

The Doctor walked Through them and walked over to Steven.

He clapped Steven on both arms.

"This is the Steven Taylor I knew as my friend." The Doctor said. "Stubborn but loyal. I know I asked you to stay and mediate between the two tribes but I had no idea they would turn on you one day." The Doctor said somewhat apologetically.

"What?!" Steven said perplexed. "How could," Steven slowly let things sink in. "You are The Doctor. Aren't you?"

"Indeed I am. Now come on. I doubt they'll be pleased with these turn of events." The Doctor said.

"What? That I've escaped?" Steven asked.

"That. And that I've returned." The Doctor said immodestly.

"Certainly sound like the Doctor." Steven said cheekily.

"Never mind. Come on." The Doctor said a bit cross.

"Maybe I should have stayed here with you." Dodo said.

"I doubt that would have helped." Steven said. "The Elders were really desperate to regain their former power. Oh they jailed Jano too. They considered him too big of a liability."

Steven led the group down a side corridor. They came to the Jano's cell.

"Hello old friend." The Doctor greeted him. "We'll have you out of here in no time."

Star again burned through the bars.

"You're someone familiar." Jano said slowly.

"Of course I'm familiar. Of all the people to recognize me, you should. " The Doctor said. "Assuming a part of me still exists within you."

"Doc, Doc, Doctor. It's you. You've come back." Jano stammered. "You've changed but it's you."

"He's a Gallifreyan. They can change their appearance." Dodo explained.

"Yes, I know. I think." Jano said confused.

"He understands only on a subconscious level." Star said. "Perhaps we should go before the Citadel guards arrive. They are on their way."

"Agreed." The Doctor said. "This way."

As The Doctor and his party make their way down the corridor they suddenly find themselves surrounded by three armed guards.

Suddenly several men attack the guards. They knock them out.

The Doctor peers closely at one and suddenly recognizes him.

"Chal! My dear friend." The Doctor exclaimed. "How good it is to see you again."

To Dodo, Chal asked. "Who is this babbling stranger?"

"This, is the Doctor." Dodo said. "He's regenerated. His people can change their entire appearance when the old body becomes tired or damaged."

"I know not of these things, but she helped save our people last time. And we trust her word." Chal said. "If she says you are The Doctor, then we will accept her word."

"Well that certainly makes for a change of pace." The Doctor quipped. "But we need to get out of here and formulate a plan." The Doctor said as he led the way out of the citadel.

.

They quickly make their way along the terrain. The Doctor heads straight for the caves where the villagers lived.

"Now we must devise a plan that can get us into the Citadel and put Steven back in charge. And this time there must be no slip ups." The Doctor mused out loud.

"How about asking the villagers for their ideas Doctor?" Star asked. "Last time you just assumed things for them."

The Doctor looked irritated.

"I did what I thought was best at the time." The Doctor said defensively. "How was I to know the Elders would rebel? They sounded so sincere when I left."

"There are many factors involved besides the quest for power." Star said cryptically.

"Such as?" The Doctor demanded.

"Ask and ye shall find." Star said nodding towards the group of Villagers who stood around them.

"Very well." The Doctor took that as a challenge. "Well, what happened after I left here five years ago?" The Doctor asked the villagers.

"There were many changes." Jano said. "Some were good like no more using us to supply them with our life force. But some changes such as equality among for the women and holding something called an election frightened many of the people. We weren't sure what those things meant but we had faith that Steven knew what he was doing." Chal said as he patted Steven on his back.

"I had no idea that the Elders would be so resistant to these concepts." Steven insisted. "If they had told me I would have introduced them slowly over time."

"Star said power was only one thing. What's the other?" The Doctor asked as he peered closely at the various villagers.

Everyone got strangely silent. The Doctor noted this.

"Okay, what is it that no one wants to admit to?" The Doctor demanded. "Or perhaps I should just take Steven and Dodo and leave this little planet?"

"Who is this stranger who dares speak to us with such insolence?" Tor demanded.

"It is The Doctor." Chal announced which brought a gasp of surprise from the Villagers.

"But the Doctor was an old man and this young man can't be more then," Tor began to say when The Doctor interrupted him.

"One-Thousand Years old!" The Doctor informed him. "Give or take a year or two. Hello. I'm back and with a new face. And body. Sort of. "

"What sort of sorcery is this?" Tor demanded.

"Oh is that your explanation?" The Doctor said in disgust. "Because you don't understand something right away it has to be magic or some other sort of rubbish?"

"He sounds like The Doctor." Nanina said.

"You mean grumpy and impatient?" Dodo asked mischievously.

"That's exactly what I mean." Nanina said.

"Very funny ladies, but we have to figure out a solution to this mess." The Doctor insisted. "Star indicated that is was about more then power. What else has happened since I was gone."

"Steven might have upset several individuals by asking several of us women to marry him." Nanina said quietly.

Dodo glared at Steven who shifted uncomfortable. The Doctor looked at Steven questioningly.

"What?" Steven asked. "Oh not at the same time. I asked a couple of women and they each turned me down. I was hurt but I never retaliated against them or their families. I'm far more civilized then all that." Steven insisted.

"Yes but your the leader and that gives you power over us." Nanina explained.

"But that's not the kind of power I was left with." Steven responded. "I was left here to mediate between the two groups not take them over."

"Well that puts things in a whole other light, doesn't it?" The Doctor said. "So how do we reassure them that Steven here won't force the women to marry him?" The Doctor wondered.

"I can think of one way." Star said to The Doctor.

Everyone waited for Star to say something and when she didn't.

"Well?" The Doctor demanded. "What would reassure them?"

"Doctor use your brain." Star said exasperatedly nodding slightly towards Dodo.

The Doctor glanced over at Dodo wondering what Star could be suggesting. The Doctor noted Dodo looking very sad.

As he puzzled what was wrong with her he noticed Star now nodding slightly towards Nanina. What did Nanina have to do with Dodo looking sad?

The Doctor wondered to himself. As The Doctor looked inquiringly at Star she just rolled her eyes in exasperation. The Doctor looked from Dodo to Nanina trying to puzzle out what Star was getting at when Star just smiled.

Suddenly it struck the Doctor.

"Oh course!" The Doctor exclaimed happily. "I must be thicker then pea soup!"

"What Doctor?" Chal asked.

"The perfect solution to second problem!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Now about the Elders quest for power." The Doctor silently mused.

"Actually, I think you'll find that by solving the second problem, the first one will disappear." Star said.

"Then let's head back to the Citadel, shall we?" The Doctor suggested.

.

Steven, Dodo, Tor and several other villagers make their way back to the Citadel.

The Doctor and Jano make their way to the Citadel from another route while the rest make their way along the traditional route.

They are attacked by Citadel guards.

Steven and Tor fight with them while the others find cover.

Steven and Tor manage to knock out the guards.

They continue on their way.

.

But once inside they find themselves surrounded by numerous guards. This time however no one puts up a fight. Instead The Doctor and his party put their hands up.

They are then escorted to the main Hall.

The Doctor and Dodo recognize Exorse. He is clearly the leader of the rebels.

Exorse's recognized Dodo.

"Why have you returned and who are these strangers you have brought to our world?" Exorse demanded to know.

"I have returned because I heard an old friend needed help and this is Star and this gentleman here." Dodo said indicating the Doctor. "Is none other then The Doctor."

There is a slight gasp among the crowd.

"That's right! He is the Doctor and you would be foolish to oppose him Exorse!" Chal warned him.

"Your speaking nonsense! All of you! " Exorse yelled. "You forget we have already met the Doctor, and the Doctor was an old man while this man is clearly,"

"Appearances can be rather deceiving." The Doctor said interrupting. "In fact I am over one thousand years old. And I have returned. You dare take my friend prisoner? Did you think I wouldn't find out about this?" The Doctor demanded of Exorse.

Exorse started laughing. Pointing as Dodo he replied.

"This one could have told you of her time here, stranger." Exorse said matter of fact.

"It is the Doctor." Dodo insisted. "When his body is injured his entire body regenerates which causes his appearance and personality to change. But it IS the Doctor. "He knew all about our time together and how I left without saying goodbye. He mentioned things that only The Doctor would know."

Flower rushes forward.

"If this is indeed The Doctor then we dare not cross him." Flower said emphatically. "You remember what happened what happened last time."

Star just rolled her eyes at this. The Doctor saw this and found himself a little annoyed.

"Your loving this." Star told him.

"Not now." The Doctor said under his breath to her.

Exorse looked at the Doctor through narrowed eyes.

"How can one change one's entire appearance." Exorse demanded to know.

"It's a little trick my people learned many millions of years ago." The Doctor said. "But getting back to our current problem. Why did you imprison my friend?!" The Doctor demanded loudly.

"It was because of me." Flower said shamefaced.

Dodo looked at her suspiciously.

"What do you have to do with all of this?" Dodo demanded to know.

For some reason this made Star smile. The Doctor noted this. He gave her an inquiring look. Star winked and nodded towards Flower and Dodo.

The Doctor turned his full attention to this exchange.

"Steven asked me to marry him several years ago but I turned him down." Flower said.

"So what's the problem then?" Dodo asked.

"Like she had a choice in this matter." Exorse replied.

"Steven, did you try to force Flower to marry you." The Doctor asked.

"Of course not!" Steven is outraged at the mere suggestion of this. "I was a little hurt but I am a civilized person. I would never force a woman to marry me who didn't wish it."

"Oh come now, what leader wouldn't take full advantage of his power." Exorse insisted.

"In other words you projected your own thoughts onto Steven?" The Doctor asked. "He would never abuse his power. That's why I asked him to stay in the first place."

"And what of Flower?" Dodo demanded.

"Steven marry him but she said no." Jano interjected.

"You lie! She told me you demanded she marries you or be made an outcast!" Exorse insisted.

"What?!" Steven yelled. Turning to Flower. "When did I ever say that?!"

Flower looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." Flower began. "But after I turned you down, Exorse asked me. I tried to turn him down but he said he had ways of making me marry him. That he'd make trouble for my whole family if I didn't agree, so I lied. I told him,"

"That I had already laid claim on you." Steven finished for her.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Flower said shamefacedly. "But you have no idea of what it's like to be a woman on this planet. If we say no to a man, we either have to be engaged to another or become an outcast."

"What?!" Steven shouted. "Now that's one law or practice I wished I had known about! Well from here on in, it is abolished! No man can force a woman to marry him. Is that understood?! And she can marry or not marry whomever she pleases! That is the new law around here!"

All the women started applauding loudly as did The Doctor, Jano and Dodo.

"You can't be serious!" Give mere woman the choice of whom they marry. This will lead to anarchy." Edal insisted. "It was precisely these strange practices that made up decide to take back that which is rightfully ours."

The Doctor laughed out loud at that.

"Oh my goodness. I have not heard such chauvinism like that for centuries." The Doctor chortled. "No Exorse, what's going to happen is that women will finally be able to marry a man for love and not because she's told to. A much preferable arrangement, I assure you. And as for your quest for power." The Doctor moved closer to Exorse.

"It was this greed and sick desire to rule over other people in that caused all your problems in the first place." The Doctor informed him. "I understand change is scary. And not all change is necessary for the better. But trust me. This change is definitely for the better."

"What if all the women refused to marry?" Exorse demanded. "Then where will we be?"

The Doctor found it hard not to laugh at this absurdity.

"There will always be those men and women who wish to marry and procreate." The Doctor assured him.

"So what will Steven do when he can't find a woman to be his mate?" Exorse demanded to know.

"Actually I'm not the one to solve that problem." The Doctor said mildly. Turning to Steven. "You do know there is one woman who would make you an excellent wife and wouldn't cause any resentment from the Villagers or the Elders."

"And who might that be?" Steven demanded. "I've asked several women and they all turn me down. They prefer to marry within their own group. I might as well face it. I'm going to grow into a lonely old bachelor."

"Oh boo-hoo!" The Doctor said unsympathetically. "I can think of a worst fate, like being executed. Now think old chap. Who do you know who is smart, beautiful, resourceful, clever and can keep you on your toes and won't cause resentment among the two groups?" The Doctor nodded slightly towards Dodo as he said this.

Dodo shyly turned away.

"I can't think of anyone." Steven said oblivious to The Doctors hint. "There just isn't anyone I can imagine spending the rest of my life with."

Dodo is now hurt. The Doctor sees this and is about to tear into Steven when Star intervenes.

"Please Doctor. " Star said. "Allow me to explain it to him."

Star suddenly slaps Steven alongside the back of his head.

"Hey!" Steven protested. "What's up with that?"

"You are thick!" The Doctor said to him.

"What?!" Steven demanded.

Then he noted both Star and The Doctor nodding towards Dodo. Steven laughed.

"You must be joking?" Steven exclaimed incredulously. "Dodo?"

Dodo is really hurt by this. The Doctor is about to lit into Steven when Star stops him. She shakes her head no.

"I realize I am not as beautiful as Flower or Nanina but I didn't think I was THAT bad." Dodo said indignantly.

"Well no, it's not that but," Steven started fumbling around for the right words. "But Dodo?"

Steven frowned. Then he started remembering their adventures aboard the Tardis. How they had worked together. Beating the games of the Celestial Toymaker together. And on the Ark and in the old west. He could never imagine her as anything more then a friend...Or could he?

He started thinking about what life would be like with Dodo. She was pretty, smart, great sense of humor. She didn't run from danger. She would make a great ally against the two warring tribes.

"Dodo?" Steven practically whispered her name.

The hall was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Suddenly Flower and Nanina with huge smiles on their faces darted forward and started fixing Dodo up. Flower removed Dodo's hats while Nanina started fixing Dodo's hair. Flower then gave Dodo one of her beaded necklaces. They each gently kissed Dodo on the cheek and then gently turned her around.

Dodo didn't quite know what to expect. She suddenly let out a small gasp.

For Steven was down on one knee in front of her. Dodo couldn't believe her eyes. Steven reached up and grabbed her right hand.

"Dorthy Chaplet." Steven began solemnly. "Forgive this fool. I've been blind to what was under my nose the entire time. I can't promise you a life of luxury or an easy one but I can promise you my fidelity, my love and my everlasting support from this day forth. Dorthy, Will You Marry Me?"

Dodo looked around the room. Everyone was smiling waiting in anticipation for her answer. She looked down at Steven.

"Yes!" Dodo practically shouted. "I'll marry you."

Steven let out a whoop as he stood up and grabbed Dodo around the waist and spun her around. Then Steven pulled Dodo close and kissed her.

The Doctor is so overcome with happiness for his two companions that he throws his arms around them.

"I"m so happy for you two, I could cry." The Doctor said.

Steven and Dodo looked at one another in surprise. This was something their Doctor would have never done. Star gently pulls the Doctor off of them.

"Doctor that will do." Star said. "Now shouldn't we prepare some sort of ceremony?" Star asked.

"Summon the Elder Judge!" Edal shouted. "They shall be married at once in our formal Ball Room."

As everyone started heading towards the Ball Room The Doctor hung back to talk to Star.

"So how long do I have left?" The Doctor asked.

Suddenly The Red Guardian spoke through Star.

"You have completed your task in the allotted time." The Red Guardian/Star said. "You may stay here for the rest of the day. Tomorrow it is back to your assigned tasks."

Steven rushed up to the doorway.

"Come on Doctor." Steven said. "The Judge will be here any minute."

"I'll be right there." The Doctor assured him. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Right, but hurry." Steven said happily.

Steven raced back towards the Ball Room.

"So what task will I have tomorrow?" The Doctor asked the Red Guardian but it was Star who answered.

"The Task itself is easy Doctor." Star said. "It's getting it done that will be the hard part. Come. I've never been to a wedding before."

"Oh you are in for a treat." The Doctor said excitedly. "Wait till you see my dance moves."

"Yes, I can see images inside your mind of you dancing. So if it's all the same to you Doctor, I'd rather not." Star said honestly.

"You have a problem with my dancing?" The Doctor asked as he and Star headed towards the Ball Room.

"Not really but the Red Guardian thought that would a funny thing to say to you." Star said.

"And here I thought they didn't have a sense of humor." The Doctor said dryly.

They entered the Ball Room and saw Dodo and Steven standing before the Judge and everyone else were seated on benches.

Steven suddenly remembered something. He rushed up to The Doctor.

"Doctor how would you like to be my best man?" Steven asked him.

"I'd love to." The Doctor said delighted. "What do I do? Oh a bachelor party and..."

"Uh, no thank you." Steven assured him. "Just stand by my side and be a witness."

"That sounds a bit dull." The Doctor said disappointingly. "Are you sure you don't want one last hurray?"

"Doctor, I think I best be married and quickly." Steven said adamantly. "I don't think my future wife would approve of any bachelor party."

Glancing back at Dodo's unhappy face confirmed this.

Star sighed.

"The Doctor has been reading too many romance novels." Star said.

"Hey, I told you to stop that." The Doctor protested.

"What's going on?" Steven asked.

"She keeps reading my mind." The Doctor said irritably.

"Oh good heavens, you didn't read my mind back in the cell did you?" Steven asked.

"When you thought I was pretty but a freak?" Star asked. "Yes."

"Sorry." Steven said. "Now let's get this ceremony going shall we?"

Steven turned and rushed back up the aisle to his waiting bride.

The Doctor quickly followed and took his place at Steven's side. Star started to look for a place to sit when Dodo stopped her.

"Star would you be my maid of honor?" Dodo asked.

"I'd be honored." Star said. "And I won't throw you any parties either." Star joked.

"Good." Dodo said.

The Judge cleared his throat.

"Alright, if we may begin?" The Judge asked.

Everyone fell silent.

"Today is a special day." The Judge began. "Today two people have decided to dedicate their lives to on another. Not for a day or a month or even a year but for the rest of their lives. This is a tremendous undertaking and not one to be taken lightly. It is a serious commitment. Are each of you prepared to face each day together? To work together to make this relationship work? To make each other happy and to console one another when one is sick or unhappy? To bring forth children and to raise them to be strong assets to our society and never a burden? If so then please answer 'We do'."

Dodo and Steven "We do."

"Then from this day forth both of you are bound by this union. Never to be broken except by the certainty of death?"

The Judge turns to Steven.

"You may kiss your wife." The Judge told him.

"What? That's it?" Steven said surprised.

Everyone laughed.

"If you rather not..." The Judge joked.

"What? Oh yes." Steven said as he moved closer to Dodo and kissed her.

Jano stood up.

"Now let the 3 day festival begin!" Jano announced.

Everyone cheered as a small orchestra began playing music and several servers appeared with large platters of food.

"3 Days?" The Doctor looked sad.

Star smiled as she walked over to The Doctor.

"Be glad you have this day to spend with them." Star told him. "You saved his life and hers, oh." Star caught herself.

"What?" The Doctor gasped. "What happened to Dodo in the other time line?"

"Doesn't matter now Doctor." Star assured him. "They will have a happy life together here and they will grow old together."

"I guess you're right." The Doctor said. "Well, time to break out my dancing shoes."

"Must you?" Star asked.

"I must!" The Doctor exclaimed. "It's what I do at weddings. Even my own."

"Not every wedding." Star said.

"What?!" The Doctor demanded.

"Never mind." Star said quickly. "Suffice to say you won't be too pleased when 2 future companions get together."

"Why would I mind?" The Doctor asked.

"Let's dance Doctor." Star said holding up her hands. "Dodo and Steven are waiting."

The Doctor reluctantly decided to let the matter rest but couldn't help wondering in the back of his mind, why he would object to any of his companions getting together.

.

Meanwhile back on Planet Kreone.

An official looking group of people approach Professor Sage's office. They burst through the door without knocking.

"You have illegally tapped into our cities power grid." A gray haired 53 year old man told him. "We have disconnected the power from that strange monstrosity you have built."

Professor Sage stood up.

"Are you people insane?!" Professor Sage demanded. "Do you realize how many people will die when that horde of deadly wasps reach the city?"

"Our own people have studied the problem and found that they do not pose even one tenth the problem you and your colleagues claim." The man said. "So not only are we shutting down your little experiment but we are placing you under arrest. Guards!"

Several guards rush forward and escort Professor Sage away.

"I hope that Star was right when she said that The Doctor would be returning soon." Professor Sage mused to himself. "Otherwise this planet is doomed."


End file.
